


Trust

by mrs_berry



Series: Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gym class, Humor, Humour, Love Square Fluff Week, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Week, PE class, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Trust, adrienette - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Adrien picks Marinette as his partner for P.E. class, equipped with the knowledge of her secret identity.(This fic was written for the ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020 prompt: Trust.)(Art by the incredibleYunyincan be seen in this fic!!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626643
Comments: 40
Kudos: 811
Collections: Astral_Phoenix108's Library





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: [Click here](https://mrs-berry.tumblr.com/post/190955282518/yunyin-commission-for-mrs-berrys-fic-trust) to see beautiful artwork made by [Yunyin](https://yunyin.tumblr.com) ❤
> 
> Edit 2: Just rewatched part one of the Origins episode and noticed the P.E. teacher's name is M. D'Argencourt. So changed M. Pilon to the name used in the show.
> 
> Day two of ML Love Square Fluff week!
> 
> On an unrelated note, I'm thinking about applying to the Miraculous Writer Zine (mlwriterzine on tumblr). I just can't decide which 3 pieces of my writing to submit as samples. Do I just choose my 3 fics with the most kudos? I can't decide... or should I even bother applying? Not sure if my writing is good enough tbh.
> 
> Anyway, hope whoever reads this enjoys it!

"Alright, class. Today, we will be focusing on team building exercises. For the first exercise, you'll need to pick a partner."

The class stood still, staring at their physical education teacher, as they awaited further instruction.

Monsieur D'Argencourt cleared his throat.

"Pick your partners!" he bellowed.

The class swapped looks of confusion before scrambling to grab a partner.

Adrien, with lightning fast reflexes, was at Marinette's side in a second. He gently poked her shoulder to get her attention.

Shocked, Marinette whirled around. No one in P.E. ever wanted to partner up with her because she was mighty clumsy.

Of course, once she had laid eyes on said person who poked her, she immediately realized her mistake.

Chat Noir would obviously pick Ladybug as his partner, clumsy alter ego or not.

Adrien gave her the puppy eyes, just in case there was a chance she wanted to say no.

Little did he know, Marinette was very relieved to have him as her partner. Most people couldn't predict her movements, were confused by her creative process, and were put off by her utterly klutzy ways. He, on the other hand, had been partnered with her for years (albeit behind masks) and could read her movements like a book, was gung ho about any crazy ideas she had, and was there to save her from her clumsy moments.

"Ready partner?" Marinette said with a grin.

Adrien beamed and nodded enthusiastically, excited for their first partnership without masks.

Once everyone had clearly chosen a partner, the gym teacher blew his whistle to regain the students' attention.

"Okay, the first exercise is," M. D'Argencourt paused dramatically, looking around the room to ensure people were actually listening.

"Ugh, hurry up already," Chloé muttered, rolling her eyes impatiently as she stood next to Sabrina then inspecting her nails with an incredibly bored look on her face.

M. D'Argencourt had a great hearing and shot the blonde girl and unimpressed look as a warning.

"Trust falls."

A few students looked nervous at this, especially those with partners much larger than themselves.

Others looked extremely excited at the opportunity to catch their partners.

Adrien, having been homeschooled, was confused.

Marinette noticed immediately and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Trust falls," M. D'Argencourt repeated, "are where you must trust your partner to catch you without you seeing them there. Obviously, some of you will not be strong enough to catch your current partner, so you may change if you wish to. However, as we will be using these cushy mats, even if you are unable to support your partner's weight or you miss catching them, no one will be hurt."

Adrien once again looked excited. He would get to catch his partner! And she would be catching him as well! Obviously, they'd be experts at this.

"Now, everyone go find a spot on the mats and try out some trust falls. Oh and anyone who gets caught purposely letting their partner fall will sit out for the rest of class!" The teacher warned.

The class scattered across the mats, some classmates switching partners and some remaining with their initial choice.

Marinette and Adrien went over to the middle of the mats.

Alya gave Marinette a suggestive wink as they passed by each other, earning her a nice bright blush and a glare.

Marinette and Adrien had only just learned of each other's identities a few days ago, so everything was still fresh. And both still had not discussed their feelings, unfortunately. But that was a discussion for another time.

Once they found a good space, Marinette asked Adrien to catch her first, to which he was more than happy to comply.

Turning around, Marinette asked him if he was ready to catch her.

"Always, M'lad—inette," he flubbed, almost calling her his nickname for her superhero self. Marinette secretly smiled, thankful he couldn't see her smitten face.

"Here I go!"

And with that, Marinette fell back without any hesitation.

Adrien caught her effortlessly.

In his arms, she looked up to see a loving expression on his face.

Feeling awkward, she jumped out of his arms and practically squeaked, "Your turn!"

Adrien easily fell into her arms. Looking up, he saw her blush and sent her a flirtatious wink. She practically shoved him out of her arms in embarrassment.

They practiced falling a few times, finding the exercise ridiculously easy.

After a few more trust falls, Marinette decided she wanted to do something a little different, a little more risky.

Wordlessly pulling Adrien by the wrist (he followed without question), she took him to an area off of the mats.

"Stay there," she said as she backed away several feet. Once she was a good distance away, she stopped.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

A playful smirk spread across her lips.

"Do you trust me?" she asked with a raised voice, though she already knew the answer.

"Of course," he replied without batting an eyelash.

By this point, several other students were intrigued and observed the pair.

Many of the girls looked triumphant and happy, enjoying the partnership of their OTP and excited to see what they were about to do.

"Turn away from me. Count to three in your head and then fall," Marinette directed.

Adrien couldn't believe he didn't realize she was Ladybug before. It was so obvious now.

Looks of curiosity and happiness turned to looks of nervousness and doubt. Was Marinette going to try and run and catch him?

Wasn't Marinette too clumsy for this? Wouldn't she trip? What if she didn't make it and Adrien fell and cracked open his head? 

Despite the flurries of worries rushing through many classmates' minds, Adrien smiled brilliantly, clearly not nervous at all.

"Okay," was all he said before he did exactly as she asked.

Time seemed to slow down, as they watched Adrien fall.

At an almost inhuman speed, Marinette sprinted forward.

Everyone held their breaths at the imminent tragedy.

Rose closed her eyes.

Kim and Alix placed bets.

M. D'Argencourt was nowhere to be found.

Alya and Nino squeezed each other's hands.

Mylene burrowed her face into Ivan's shirt.

Chloé and Sabrina had disappeared to gossip in the bathroom.

Everyone else watched on intently.

The moment that Marinette's arms slipped under Adrien right as he was about the hit the floor had everyone cheering.

(Kim reluctantly passed Alix some money.)

Marinette hoisted Adrien up before she released him. He turned to her with the widest smile she had ever seen and he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and spun her around excitedly.

Marinette let out a squeal and threw her arms around his neck.

After the cheering had died down and people lost interest in the spectacle, everyone returned to their own trust falls and Adrien set Marinette down.

It had only been one exercise, but already Adrien was on cloud nine knowing his love's true identity. He hoped they had countless more moments like this in the future.

After Marinette got over her dizziness, she looked up at her beloved partner and crush.

"You know, you're about the only person in the world who would trust me with that."

"I know. And I'd like to keep it that way, if that's okay with you?" He smiled sweetly, still in awe of her complete awesomeness.

Marinette nearly melted into a puddle and then returned his smile with one of her own.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let's see if I can write for every prompt this week... I make no promises.
> 
> As always, I'm super flattered when people leave comments! And kudos are nice too! Thank you!! 😊❤


End file.
